Letters
by stardustpattern9
Summary: This is the story of how Lady Magic decided to help Harry heal by sending his letter to someone from another dimension. The two teens start sending letters back and forth and form a friendship. Lady Magic decides to bring the girl to Harry's dimension before the start of his fifth year to continue helping him.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**There are some things I need to say before you read this. So I will be slow with updates because I go through writing blocks. **

**Some chapters will actually be more than one chapter simply because some are too short to be by themselves.**

**Finally, I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 1**

_Dear To Whom It May Concern,_

_I have decided to write to someone. Hedwig is going to pick a person, so to whoever you are I hope this gets to you. _

_The reason I am writing is because I am lonely and my uncle is being a bit more aggressive towards me, along with my friends not even writing to me. I don't understand way they aren't. Or at least Hermione. The headmaster said it wasn't safe to send mail over owl. Hermione should be smart enough to think of using some other form of communication. _

_I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I just need someone to write to. It's so lonely._

_You know I was used to being lonely but getting a taste of companionship. It makes the loneliness so much worse. This isn't even my only problem. I have my magic hating uncle who is starving me. He refuses to beat me, luckily, unfortunately though my cousin doesn't have the same reservations. Any time I step outside and he sees me he decides to be a brute. _

_I'm not happy…at all. That is only at my "home," if I were to call it that. I…_

_Anyway at school or just the wizarding world, I have a newly resurrected Dark Lord after me. I don't even know why he is after me. It was just always he is trying to kill me._

_I hate my life…. Yes I really do. I feel slightly abandoned and I have someone who is trying to kill me. I'm only fourteen, about to be fifteen. I'm… _

_I'm sorry I probably depressed you, whoever you are._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. I am really Harry Potter. Not joking about that._

The letter took flight with his snowy white owl. She took off and suddenly the scenery around her changed. She landed next to a window in a plantation house. She tapped the window. A girl saw the letter and was very surprised.

She read it and heard some indignant hoots from the owl. She looked up startled and went over to her. "Sorry Hedwig. How did you end up here? It shouldn't be possible." The girl gets the feeling that Hedwig doesn't like the thought that she can't do something. "God, sorry Heds. It's just not possible." The girl stops and thinks.

"Hedwig, can you stay here as I get a reply ready?" The girl asks. The smart owl nods her head. That brings a smile to the girl. "Awesome. I will even see if I have anything for you."

The girl goes off to get a bowl of water for the owl. She brings back a small bowl for Hedwig. "Her girl, I got you some water. I didn't think you would like dog food so this is all I have."

The girl goes to her desk and gets out a pen and pad. She writes:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope it's ok to call you by your first name. I don't know if there is anything I can say to make you feel better about your situation unfortunately. _

_Hedwig is beautiful and very intelligent. I'm not sure how she was able to get to me but I'm somewhat happy she did. _

_Harry I do know what is happening to you and I do believe you. I say this because the ministry is saying you are a lying- attention seeking brat. And since I know you aren't staying connected to the wizarding world, I thought I should say. _

_Tommy Boy, Voldshorts, Voldie, or He-Who-Has-No-Nose. You really should call him anything except You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or Voldemort. Trust it could save your skin one day. Anyway he is lying low right now and probably trying to amass an army._

_Now when I'm bored or anything in the like, I try to form the craziest paragraphs or sentences. It can be fun. Like here is an example. _

_*Clears Throat* A purple unicorn went flying over the never ending fields of dreams. He meets a green elephant and went to Siren's Island. They dance to the voices of the Sirens for weeks. _

_Or something like that. Something else might be, got this from a movie, "six impossible things before breakfast." This means just coming up with six impossible things that you could never do. _

_I have some ideas to help you through your time at your relatives but for now just know you have a new friend in me. Also that I don't go to Hogwarts, I wish I could but…ah…it didn't work out that way._

_Anyways new friend here and you can send me as many letters as you want as much as you want._

_Your Newest Friend,_

_Anastasia Greyson_

_P.S. Does Hedwig have anything she likes to eat? I feel bad I can only give her water._

Hoping that Harry gets the letter, Anastasia gives the letter to Hedwig. She watches her fly to the river only to disappear.

"So Lady Magic, or if that was someone else, I hope I can help him."

**Chapter 2**

Harry has read the letter, after getting over the shock of getting a reply. A small smile can't help but appear on his face when he reads about the purple unicorn.

_Dear Anastasia,_

_Yes it is fine for you to use my first name. Yes Hedwig is beautiful and smart, I love her. For your last question, she likes bacon. _

_Thank you for writing to me. I didn't expect it at all. I thought I was dreaming for a second._

_Life for me isn't any better. Friends are still ignoring me. Thanks for the heads up with the Wizarding World. _

_You have guts. Calling him all of those names, I actually like them. I think I might just start dropping them. People won't flinch anymore. Maybe just look scandalized. Or scared._

_Can you tell me some things about yourself? Since I know nothing of you. What is your favorite color? Mine would be Red and Gold. _

_Your Friend, _

_Harry_

_P.S. I like that I have a new friend_

Anastasia got the letter same as last time. "Hey Hedwig, there is some water. If you give me a bit I can get you some bacon."

Sometime later Hedwig is eating her bacon. Anastasia read through the letter. "Oh Hedwig, I wish I could be there and help him in person but I can only write letters it seems."

Anastasia gets some more paper and writes with purple and blue ink.

_Dear Harry, _

_Thank you for saying I have guts. That's a lot coming from the boy-who-lived. I know, I know you hate the name. _

_Anyways my favorite colors would be blue, purple, black, grey, and green. I detest the colors yellow and orange for some ungodly reason. _

_You want to play a muggle game over the letters? I see two options really, 20 Questions or the Truth version from Truth or Dare. We have started 20 questions though. _

_You want to know some things about me…ok well. My best friend is named Dominique. She is very loud and would be placed in Hufflepuff. She has a huge mushy heart, it's disgusting. I sing and enjoy doing artsy things. I have included a sketch and a painting. I hope you like them. I can read a three hundred paged book in one night. _

_I come off as innocent and sweet. While truthfully I can probably come up with several ways on how to kill anyone. _

_I'm disappointed in humanity as a whole. _

_My room is covered in quotes from my favorite shows, movies, and books. I'll end every letter with a quote. _

_I am one of the craziest people you could ever meet. I am also one of the most awesome people to be around. (I say in a completely joking manner)._

_If I went to Hogwarts I would be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. I call myself a Slythindor for fun. Mind of snake with the heart of lion. I protect those I care for and only those. I can watch the world burn as long as my loved ones are safe. _

_What is your favorite subject? I don't really have one. I guess Ancient Runes or Charms or Transfiguration. They just work so well together. _

_Before I forget if I could I would be part cat all the time._

_The Most Awesomest Person You Shall Ever Know, _

_Ana_

_(I would rather either Ann or Ana, it's easier than Anastasia)_

_Quote Time: "In 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important." -11__th__ Doctor from Doctor Who_

Ana watched Hedwig disappear right over the river again. "Lady Magic, that's who my gut is saying, should I tell him? Can I tell him? I want to help him. Could I ever meet him and physically help him?"

Ana was right in thinking it was Lady Magic. Lady Magic heard the young girl's request and could sense that it came from the bottom of her heart. Deciding she started making a magic core inside of the girl. She also sends a note to the girl.

When Ana reads the note her eyes start to water. It says:

_Dear Miss Greyson,_

_I heard your request and am working for you to be with young Harry. You can tell him about what you know. Just please tread carefully, I should not have to warn you on messing with time too much. _

_In a few nights I shall visit you in your dreams. I have begun working with you going to Harry and there will be a point when I must speak to you._

_For now please be a friend to Harry Potter._

_Lady Magic_


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry can't believe that he has someone to talk to. He likes the drawings. "Hedwig how to you feel about Ana?" He gets a happy hoot in return. "Really? You like her that much?" Hedwig nods her head.

Harry gets a huge grin and gets some more parchment and writes:

_Ana, _

_You have a pretty name. The drawings were really good. I really like them._

_You really think you would be in Slytherin? I guess I don't know you enough to say anything, but you say you could watch the world burn? Hmm. I really don't know. _

_Favorite class? I really like Defense. It is my best class. I don't take Ancient Runes, so I wouldn't know if it is a good class or not._

_I really like the quote. Can you tell me about the show, because 900 years? That is a long life._

_What do you look like? I'm pretty sure the whole wizarding world knows what I look like but I included a picture of me and my friends. The red head is Ron Weasley and the girl is Hermione Granger. _

_Thinking of crazy sentences is fun, you were right. I think about them while I'm stuck in my room. I even finish my homework. The Dursley's let me have my trunk this summer._

_I don't like the attention I get from being the-boy-who-lived. It's annoying. I wish I could be just Harry. That's all I ever wanted just normal Harry. Not someone that everyone stares at. I wish I wasn't famous._

_Sadly In the Spotlight,_

_Harry_

Ana gets the letter and goes through the usual with Hedwig.

_Harry, _

_It's good to hear from you. I don't have a whole lot of friends. I can't count them on one hand. So I'm happy I have you to talk to. _

_I have a picture of myself with the letter. I hope you like it, it was taken at my last family vacation. One of my favorite places actually is the beach. I would live there if I could. _

_Before I continue I have something to tell you. I wasn't sure I could tell you until after I got your letter. You see Lady Magic, she is basically the manifestation of magic, led Hedwig to me. This is a big thing because I live in an alternate dimension, one that doesn't have magic. I know this because there is a book series here that is about your world. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure I could._

_I just found out, Lady Magic told me. I couldn't send you a letter because I don't have an owl and I think it rude to ask a powerful being to do something that isn't monumentally important. I'm telling you know though because she said I could. _

_The book series follows your life Harry. It's called Harry Potter. There are seven books. One for each year of school, it starts just before you turn eleven and ends after you defeat Voldie. Yes you do defeat him. I even know the reason he is after you._

_One of his death eaters overheard a prophecy, it wasn't even the whole thing, just: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.

_The whole prophecy is: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …

_If you wish to read the series I will send them to you. I hope you aren't angry at me. It's just the things I believe in and certain things I know. I couldn't tell you in fear that something bad could happen. I have permission to tell you though. I will do everything I can to help you. I would be next to you at every opportunity I could be. _

_I hope you can forgive me for not saying anything at the beginning. I told you as soon as I could though. When I answered the question about my favorite class, I do believe if I was magical those would be my favorites. _

_I haven't lied to you Harry. I have been truthful the entire time. I am still your friend. _

_I'm going to answer your letter now. Thank you for the complements on my drawings. Also for saying I have a pretty name. _

_Doctor Who is a science fiction tv show that follows a Time Lord and his companions. A Time Lord is an alien species that can travel through time and space. Anywhen and anywhere. The species has a special part of them that cheats death. Whenever they are dying they regenerate. They get a new look and different personality. That's how The Doctor can be over 900 years. If we continue speaking I will send you either a book of some of his adventures or some DVDs. _

_I have a question for you sweetie. (I call everyone sweetie but I'm going to come up with a nickname for you f.y.i.) Do you want to be normal because you were raised with people, if that's what they even are, who want everything as normal as can be. Personally I would be even more abnormal just to drive them up the walls. _

_Normal is overrated and boring. Normal isn't even a fun word. Like really. NORMAL. It's a harsh and boring word. I like being as crazy and strange as possible. Sanity is boring. I just strive to be crazy and insane and not normal. I'm just wondering if you want to be normal because of the people you unfortunately have to live with. _

_Your very sorry friend, _

_Ana_

_Quote Time: "Fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder." –Gildarts of FairyTail_

_P.S. FairyTail is an anime (Japanese cartoons) it's about a world that is filled with magic and people know about it. It has mages who join guilds to do requests that require magic. I can send you either the DVDs or the manga (Japanese comics) for it. It's my favorite anime._

Ana sent the letter hoping her friend would forgive her. She takes a deep breath and goes to get something to eat.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lady Magic sees that Ana's magical core is done and visits her dreams. She goes to Ana's mindscape which is the beach with a forest to the side. The sun is permanently at either sunset or sunrise. There are memories everywhere. Which is to be expected from an untrained Occlumens. Lady Magic brings Ana out of her dreams. Ana gasps when she sees her. Lady Magic is beautiful, not necessarily perfect but beautiful none the less.

Ana feeling the magic coming from bows her head while she curtsies. While saying "my Lady" she notices she is not in her pajamas. She hears chuckles and slowly lifts her head.

"Anastasia you need not to bow before me." Ana gets up and says "my Lady you are beautiful."

She then starts blushing when she hears Lady Magic chuckle again. "There is no need to be embarrassed my yousei (fairy in Japanese). The reason I have come is because it's time for the next step. I have given you a magical core." At this Ana gets a huge grin on her face. "It has completed just today. I am going to train you so you can help Harry."

"Oh, thank you so much my Lady. This is a dream come true. I always wished for some form of magic."

"I know this my yousei. At night I shall go over the theoretical parts and wand movements. During the day you shall find a trunk. I shall be in one of your closets. It has some robes, books, potion materials, and just about everything a witch would need. For your wand just pick up the wand you have from the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. As soon as you pick it up it will turn into your wand. Once you have trained to where you need to be you shall join Harry at Hogwarts.

"There is something else you should know." Ana looks worried. "It seems that you are an empath. You will have to train it. You will also have to be careful because you now have magic and can use it in your world. That means you will be able to sense emotions. But do not worry I shall train you."

"Thank you Lady Magic. I do not believe you know how happy you have made me."

"Let's begin. Since you know certain information I am going to cloak your mind so no one can enter it unless you give permission. Even then it would be to only what you want them to see. Even though your mind is protected you will still need to meditate before you sleep for an hour at least every night. This will help with controlling your empathy. There is a book in your trunk that talks about empaths. Let me talk you through how to meditate."

And so went the first lesson Ana goes through. She is super happy and excited but she concentrates on what Lady Magic tells her.

The next day Harry gets Ana's letter. He can't believe that she is from another dimension. He never even considered that. He wants to be angry but he either can't muster the anger or just understands. He quickly writes a letter.

_Ana, _

_I am not angry with you and want to continue writing. I enjoy your letters. I will take you up on your offer for reading the series. I want to know what is to happen. _

_Thank you for telling me as soon as you can though. I can't believe that Voldeshorts came after me over half of a prophecy though. It's…that's just really stupid._

_Is there anything you can just tell me? I will read the books but I will like to know if there is anything I should know right now. _

_Doctor Who sounds interesting. To be able to travel through time and space, I would change so many things. About the book or DVD not right now but I would like watching some of it. _

_Can you tell me anything more about Fairy Tail that seemed really basic and it wasn't very informative. _

_I'm going to continue with the questions. What is your favorite dessert? Mine would be treacle tart. Those are delicious. _

_I finally got a letter from my friends. Ron sent me a crappy letter asking about how my summer is and hoping that my relatives aren't too bad. Really, that's all he is going to write? Hermione at least has some more decorum about it. I didn't tell them about you. Ana you are more like something that I'm not ready to share yet. Like something so good I don't want to spoil by sharing yet. _

_Since you want to give me a nickname I think I should come up with one for you. Cupcake? Siren? P. Unicorn? Mmm I'm not sure yet. _

_I hope you weren't too worried over my reaction. I don't know all your reasons for not telling me but you didn't what forever or just didn't tell me._

_Your local Wizarding Savior,_

_Harry_

Ana was reading on being an empath when the letter arrived. "Hedwig is it ok if you stay for the night. You must have been going back and forth for so long. You can stay and rest for however long you need." She gets a happy hoot from Hedwig. "Great let me get you something to eat." Ana goes to get some bacon and water.

After reading the letter Ana starts writing.

_Harry,_

_I'm so happy you aren't angry at me. You actually reminded me of something. I realize that you just finished your fourth year. If you need to rant or just talk about anything you can tell me. I won't force you to but just know that I know what happened there. You can talk to me without explaining what happened._

_There is something that you should know. Sometime over the summer I believe Voldie is going to start sending you some dreams. It's going to be about a corridor leading to a door. This door is in the Department of Mysteries. In there is the Hall of Prophecies. Every prophecy ever said is in there. Voldie wants it so he is trying to get you in a trap. DO NOT. I mean it. DO NOT BELIEVE THOSE DREAMS. Anything he sends you is false. _

_My favorite dessert would be Slutty Brownies, or I call them Chocolate Coma Brownies. They are in layers chocolate chip cookies, oreos, then brownies. They are chocolate goodness. I actually want to see how Moony reacts to them. He does love chocolate. I suspect that he's a chocaholic. Can you ask Sirius just to be sure? Because that would be an awesome thing to know._

_What is your favorite place? Mine would be with everyone I love. That would be my family and my closest friends. Then would be the beach, any pretty beach, and Disney World. _

_Fairy Tail is about a guild located in Fiore. Everyone there is slightly insane and has a different power. There are dragon slayers. They don't actually slay dragons but they do learn how to use these powers from dragons. Yes actual dragons. There is a fire, metal, light, air, poison, lightening, and shadow dragon slayers. There are people who solely manipulate ice and water. Another that uses runes. And another that can ex-quip. Which means having like a pocket dimension that holds swords and for the more powerful armor. There are more types of mages but that's some. It follows a group on missions and obstacles._

_From the books I know that Ron has moments of stupidity in the future still and Hermione continues to stick by your side but all in all you all grow closer in the future. Well that is from a future without me in it so it could change. _

_Nicknames huh? Dominique calls me Lux, which I find ironic because I don't really like the light and I don't have a light soul or personality. I don't like cupcake. I would say call me lollipop but then I sound like a stripper so…I'm not helpful. I bet you will be able to come up with something._

_I could call you my savior. Or my green eyed hebi (means snake in Japanese) I know you are in Gryffindor but I bet you could be a snake when you have to be. Or I could just call you my lion. You choose because you will be called it, but ONLY by me._

_I was debating on telling you or not but I should. Lady Magic has gifted me with a magical core. I am to train so I am up to fifth year material and once I'm ready I'm off to your world. I'm hoping I can be there a little before the school year starts. When you make it to headquarters and if you want to find out you should ask someone if I'm signed up for the year. I'll be in Gryffindor, if only because Slytherin is too dangerous at the moment._

_Can you tell me more about you? Just because I read the books doesn't mean I know everything about you. Do you have a crush on anyone? Do you consider Hermione as a sister or not? Are you really the Golden Boy my green eyed hebi?"_

_The New Witch,_

_Ana_

_P.S. I love cats so for a nickname you can call me kitten or little neko which means cat in Japanese. _

_P.P.S. Watching the amount of animes I do causes me to have in interest in the Japanese culture. I mean you can try to find something else._

Ana goes to her new trunk and looks for a charm to copy books and a glamour spell for books. She finds both and reads through the theory. She goes over and copies all her books of Harry Potter. It takes a few tries before it works. After getting it she gets through all seven. She then goes over trying to glamour them. The book covers will say things like Light or Dark? Arguments and Spell and Purple Pineapple to Dancing Mangos: A Guide to Charms. They can't be suspicious.

Ana actually owns those two books so she isn't coming up with these from thin air.

Once she finishes she gets the first three ready for send-off. She includes a note saying:

_Harry, _

_For now I send you the first three years. These are the shortest. I thought to only send a few at a time. Just tell me when you need the next one._

_Ana_

The letter and books don't get sent off till the next day so Hedwig can rest.

Ana reads and tries some more spells. Once she falls asleep she continues her training with Lady Magic.


	4. Chapter 5 & 6

**Chapter 5**

Some amount of time passes for Harry and Ana. The two have grown stronger in friendship. Harry calls Ana either kitten or little neko after the letter and Ana calls Harry her green eyed hebi. Harry couldn't decide so Ana went with hebi.

Harry had gotten through fourth year and was about to start fifth year when the dementors hit. He had decided to be outside that day, his aunt forced him out truthfully. The day passes by almost exactly like the book. During the time that he is stuck in his room he reads the fifth book. He curses himself for not reading it sooner. He tries to read anything he can before he leaves for Grimmauld Place, he learns.

He finishes reading about the hearing when it's time for his "advance guard" to pick him up. He was already packed and ready to go when they arrived. Harry realizes that it's going exactly the same way.

The day plays out the exact same way as in the book. He is very happy when he sees Hedwig. He already had the letter written.

_Kitten,_

_Why did you not tell me about the dementors? That was something I needed to know about. I hope you can be here soon. Do you think you can say when you can be here?_

_The book played out exactly the same. It was strange doing it and not changing anything. I still can't believe you didn't tell me anything little neko._

_I think I'll tell them about you when they ask…the third time. I'm still angry at them for not telling me anything. _

_My little neko I hope you are doing good with your studies and are almost done. Like I said I wish you were here._

_I hate dementors; they suck all the happiness away from me. I wish you were here to make your Chocolate Coma Brownies. I could use the chocolate overload. I'll ask Padfoot tomorrow about Moony's chocaholism. _

_From,_

_Your green eyed hebi_

Ana read the letter and was even more determined to finish. She had just finished going over third year and the next day she was going to begin her fourth year.

_Hebi, _

_There are things that just must play out. Even if I told you about the dementors what would you do? The pig wouldn't have listened to you to leave. If you weren't to have been there then he/it would have been kissed. There are few things you can change._

_I wish I was there to make you my brownies. You are going to have to settle for a bunch of other types of chocolate. I'm also sending a doctor who book along with the first volume for Fairy Tail. I know you didn't want them so you could focus on the future but you shouldn't be set to only one thing. You are going to need to relax. _

_If I was there I would force you to have fun. I know Voldie is after you but he isn't your main problem fifth year. It's someone else. You will meet the ugly pink toad soon. Also don't worry about lemon drops. He is just worried that you are possessed by Voldie, which you are not! If you don't believe me ask Ginny. She was possessed during her first year remember. _

_Since there are things you know now you only need to worry about the toad, but I will be there to deal with her. Expect me anywhere from the 15__th__ to the 21__st__. I should be done by then. _

_One another note I'm thinking of getting a kitten once I'm there. I won't really need to go school shopping but I'm going to go shopping anyway. I was thinking of getting a cat since I feel Hedwig adopted me. If that makes any sense. _

_Your Chocolate Kitten, _

_Neko_

_Quote Time: "It's not the goodbyes that hurt, but the flashbacks that follow." –Grey Fullbuster of Fairy Tail_

Ana gets a lot of chocolate together for Harry. She doubts that anyone thought to give him any.

She decides to step up her training by reading the year materials ahead. While awake she usually reads about things that aren't Hogwarts required and at night work on that. Now she decided to get ahead so she can get to her green eyes hebi sooner.

She also sends a copy of the books she stated in the letter. There is a letter that says:

_Hebi,_

_Don't let Hermione have a heart attack over the books. I don't know how she is with fiction._

_Kitten_

**Chapter 6**

When Hedwig arrives it's during dinner when there seems to be the most amount of people. Of course people are curious about this.

Harry ignores everyone and takes the letter and books. He pets Hedwig and tells her to fly to the owlery. Someone makes a grab for the books but they stop when Harry grabs it. "Now Harry there's no need to be like that" Hermione says. "Who is it from mate?" Ron asks.

"How do you know it's safe?" Hermione asks. She then tries to take the letter but Harry moves faster than they have ever seen away from everyone. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley gasp and start badgering him some more.

"Enough! I know exactly who they are from. The letters are protected and anything else that is sent. I'm sorry but no you may not know who sent it. I'm not ready to share. Since everyone seems to be extra nosey today I'm going somewhere else to enjoy my letter." Harry says.

He leaves and goes to the library. Almost everyone in the room is stunned by the way Harry reacted. It takes Sirius laughing to snap people out of the stunned stupor that Harry left them in. Mrs. Weasley starts going off on Sirius for something and he just says "his outburst wasn't even that bad. So what he wants to keep something private. I say that's ok."

He leaves quickly after that. He finds Harry in the library eating some chocolate and reading the letter. "Hey pup." Sirius says. Harry looks up and says "Hey Padfoot. Want any chocolate? Kitten sent too much."

Padfoot raises an eyebrow and grabs a bar of chocolate. "What type of chocolate did she send and Kitten?" Harry blushes when he realizes he used Ana's nickname.

"Well the chocolate is muggle. Kitten knew I was attacked by dementors and wasn't sure if I had any chocolate hence the box. Can I just give them to Moony when I'm finished?"

"Yeah, he would be really happy about that."

Harry moves on to the books and a fond, happy smile comes on his faces.

"Pup you never answered my other question."

Harry looks up and asks "which was?"

Padfoot knows he knows and plays along with by asking "who is kitten and why would she send you books and chocolate along with bringing that smile to your face."

"What smile? I was just smiling because she sent some books that she said she was a while ago, along with the comments."

"You are smitten pup."

Harry looks like a Prongs stuck in front of a flashlight. He stutters out "sm-smitten. No. No do I really like her?" He goes and thinks over the last few weeks. It takes a bit but he finally realizes that he is smitten over his little neko.

"I like my little neko." Harry says.

"Who?" Sirius asks.

Harry looks around and talks lower to Sirius saying "Anastasia Greyson. I started mailing her after school ended. We send letters about twice a week. We'd probably send more to each if we could."

"What's with the kitten thing though?"

Harry gets this smile on his face. It just shows how much he likes Ana. "Around the third letter we got nicknames. Ana wanted to give me one and mentioned it earlier. I said I was going to give her one if she was going to give me one. She said that she loves cats so much she could be one or has been a cat in multiple past lives. So came kitten or little neko. Neko means cat in Japanese."

Sirius looks happy because his pup is happy. "So what is her nickname for you?" He gets a little more curious when Harry blushes again.

Harry says very softly "I'm her green eyed hebi."

"And Hebi mean?"

Harry shakes his head "nope not going to say. You can look it up or ask someone." Harry then begins writing another letter. Sirius begins to leave but Harry says "Sirius is Moony a chocaholic? Kitten wants to know?" Sirius says he is and leaves.

_Kitten,_

_I'm happy that I finally get a date and that you are doing so well with your work._

_I only told Sirius about you and that was because I slipped and called you Kitten. I also told him your name for me but not the meaning. He probably just went to Remus for that. _

_I've read some more and this year isn't looking too fun. I know that you are going to force me to have fun though. _

_It doesn't surprise me that Hedwig has adopted you. When I asked she seems to really like you. So I guess that means you can use her for your own mail. It probably doesn't matter if I were to say no. She would get angry at you for using any other owl. _

_I could see you will cat Kitten. Headquarters isn't that great. All were doing is cleaning. Like that's a whole lot of fun. I'm looking forward on reading the books you sent me._

_I'm also going to give some of the chocolate to Moony. You didn't have to send that much to me. Seriously that was too much. I finally found out that he is a chocaholic._

_See you in a few weeks._

_Your Green Eyed Hebi_

Ana got the letter and grinned at what Harry wrote. She had realized about a week back that she is starting too really like Harry. She at first wasn't sure how to react to this. She finally realized that she could handle it and not mess up this friend ship.

She even debated telling him but decided against it. Harry was really dense in the books so she doubted that even if he did like her that he realized it.

She was able to control her empathy pretty well. There are times when people and their emotions overwhelm her but for the most part she had that under control.

Since the letter had nothing but well wishes and updates I'm not going to write it. I will put in the quote though for you.

_Quote Time: "I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with a glorious purpose." –Loki Odinson, Avengers_

Ana goes back to studying, she needs to be ready so she can be with her hebi.


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The third time round a letter arrives, the day before the trial. Harry finally says something about the sender to his friends.

"So mate, who has been sending you letters?" Ron asks. They are in the kitchen taking a break from cleaning. Hermione, George, Fred, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, and Mrs. Weasley are all there.

"I guess you all can know. I'm ready to say something." Everyone perks up and looks at Harry.

"At the beginning of summer I started sending letters to Anastasia Greyson. She has become a great friend over the course of the summer. She is fifteen and no she doesn't go to Hogwarts. She actually lives in America but she's homeschooled. She's going to be joining us at Hogwarts for our fifth year though." Harry says.

"Oh Harry I'm so happy that you have another friend. And you say she is going to join us at Hogwarts. How did you meet her? Is she nice? When can we meet her? Do you like her? Do you-" Hermione says.

"Hermione, I can't answer if you don't stop asking." Hermione keeps her mouth shut and nudges Harry to answer. "She awesome and can be nice. She's not a huge fan of the human race as a whole."

"That's pessimistic." Ginny says.

Harry shrugs and says "that's just how she is. Let's see…she arrives in about a week in a half. Yes I like her. She is really smart. I have a picture of her upstairs."

Hermione all but pushes Harry while saying "go Harry and get the picture. We're not moving."

Harry leaves to find the picture and takes the letter with him.

Mrs. Weasley looks disappointed and Ginny is trying to not seem effected. The twins say "Our little Harrykins is growing up. Yes he even has himself a girl."

Mrs. Weasley says "we don't know anything about the girl. We don't know if she's dark or not. I have to tell the headmaster about this."

Sirius goes to stop her but Remus stops him.

Remus then asks Sirius "is that where Harry got all of that chocolate from?"

"Yep, he said that Ana got too much for him. He had told her about the attack and wanted to make sure he had chocolate for it."

"That was sweet of her." Hermione says.

Harry comes back to with some pictures. Lady Magic had charmed them so they could move for Harry and Ana. He gives a description of each picture he brought down then passes it off. Two are from the beach, on is in full clothing the other in a bikini. She's laughing in one and striking a pose in the other. There is another with her and Dominique just having fun. Then a headshot of her new haircut and color.

All the guys in the room look appreciative of her body. The twins even say "Dearest Harry, you have picked a fine bird here."

Harry says "she's not a bird, more like a kitten."

Sirius seems to remember something and asks everyone "does anyone know what the word hebi means?"

Remus asks back "where did you hear that word from?"

Sirius feels Harry's eyes burning into his back but says "Ana calls Harry her green eyed hebi while he calls her Kitten or little neko. Neko is Japanese for cat."

Hermione is the one to answer the first question "hebi is Japanese for snake. Ana calls Harry her green eyed snake."

Ron asks "why does she call you a snake?"

Harry while blushing says "it was that or her lion and I didn't pick one so she picked. I don't mind being called that by her." He glares here "but only by Kitten. I will hex anyone that calls me hebi and anyone that calls Ana Kitten or little neko. She will even hex you. She's possessive that way."

Ginny asks "possessive?"

Harry nods and says "yeah, we even went over it in a few letters. She gets possessive over some things. She gave her best friend a necklace that she felt represented herself. When she gets around to liking and caring for someone she can get possessive. She has forewarned me about this."

Hermione asks "And you are perfectly fine with this?"

"Yeah, I already knew it was going to happen."

The twins snicker and say "aww we can't call you hebi, Harrykins?"

He glares at the two and says "I've told her about you two. She has a few pranks planned ready to throw at you two when she can."

They look positively happy. Before they can continue the Headmaster comes through. "Harry, my boy, what is this I hear about you getting letters?"

Harry feels anger and annoyance course through him. "Nothing to concern yourself with Headmaster. I am just corresponding with a friend and decided to tell everyone a little bit about her."

"What do you know about her?"

"She can be a nice girl, she also tries to not to lie. She will keep my back whenever I need it and won't join Voldeshorts." There's sputtering and laughter over Harry saying Voldeshorts. Harry asks confused and asks "what I just said his or is not Tommy Boy, Voldeshorts, Moldeworts, He-Who-Has-No-Nose, or Volie?" Remus, Sirius, the twins, and Ron all bust out laughing. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley look angry and exasperated. Dumbledore just looks himself.

Hermione finally said "what did you call him?"

"His name, because if I say Voldemort" Harry says and the laughter stops and everyone flinches "everyone flinches. Fear of the name only raises fear of the thing itself. Which is all Moldeholes wants. I decided to call him by some other names."

Dumbledore gets back on topic and says "well how do you know that Miss Greyson won't harm you?"

He seemed to want to say more but Harry stops him and glares at him. "The day that Kitten hurts me is the day that a man changes into big green beast full of rage and dances with Loki." Harry then grabs the pictures and leaves the room. Once again leaving a slightly stunned group of people behind.

Because nothing major happens some time passes and Ana is now ready to join Harry. It is the 18th of August. She has everything she needs and Lady Magic has everything ready for the trip.

Ana leaves her world and falls to darkness. Traveling dimensions takes a lot out of a person, magical or not. When she comes to she is in a hotel room. Her trunk is nearby. Lady Magic had told her that she would appear in a room in the Leaky Cauldron with Hedwig. Since the owl was with her at the time they decided to have her tag along.

Ana already having an idea of what she is going to do. She grabs a letter that she had already written and gave it to Hedwig to give to Harry.

_Hebi, _

_I'm here. You can find me in the Leaky. Don't forget what we planned on. I doubt anyone is going to fake me but just to be sure. My room is 203. My Lady already told me what room I was in. Be here or send someone on the 19__th__ at two. I'll be downstairs and looking. For now I want to explore._

_Love, _

_Your Kitten_

Ana quickly grabbed her wand and made sure everything was secure. She left the room to explore. Since she had everything needed for school and she wasn't through all of the extra books. Ana went to Gringotts to make sure that everything was in order. It was, she got some money and went store from store.

She bought some parchment and mood changing ink. She got a few journals. She also got two necklaces that were connected to the other. If they glowed blue it meant that the other is thinking of you or wants to meet. It glows purple if there is a potion in food and red if the other is in danger. Ana got it for her and Harry. Ana got the cat she said she was going to get. A black cat with yellow cat eyes, her name is Serena.

The next day came quickly and soon Ana was downstairs ready to leave. She saw Moony, Mad-Eye, Kinsley, Tonks, and Harry. As soon as Harry spotted her a wide grin came across his face and he raced to her.

The other people were trying to keep up. Harry hugged his crush once he got close enough to her. He took a deep breath and found she smelled very nice. He pulled away and Ana said "My green eyed hebi, People cry not because they are weak…"

Harry smiles even wider and says "it's because they've been strong for too long.

"The loneliest people…" Harry says.

"…are the kindest. The saddest people…" Ana says.

"…smile the brightest. The most damaged people…"

"…are the wisest"

Both speak at the same time "all because they don't wish to see anyone else suffer the way they did." Ana hugs Harry again and feels a need to cry but she holds it in until later.

They look into each other's faces, examining them and looking at the other for the first time. Harry whispers "you're really here finally here." Then in a louder voice says "it's been boring without you."

Ana losing her control on her empathy a little feels Harry's emotions along with a few others but she zero ins on Harry's. Feeling the happiness and excitement coursing through him makes her feel even happier. She then feels some other emotions that push her to do what she's wanted to do for weeks. She kisses him. At first Harry doesn't react but when he feels her pulling away he grabs the back of her head and pulls her back.

They kiss until Remus clears his throat. The teens pull away with Harry blushing very deeply. Everyone looks greatly amused that they saw the two kissing. Ana says "sorry for the first time we meet is like this."

Tonks says "it's no problem. You can snog Harry all you want."

That causes the teens to blush a little harder. Harry still being the redder teen.

Mad-eye says "that was interest you two were doing earlier with the word play."

Remus says "yeah what exactly was that?"

The teens look at each other and Harry says "we can up with the idea that when we first meet that to make sure we are who we think we are. We had something predetermined."

Tonks looking really interested asks "yeah I couldn't catch it all. What were you two saying?"

Ana says "why don't we do that later? Right now we should do introductions then leave. Harry has confirmed I'm who I'm supposed to be. I'll start, hi I'm Anastasia Greyson. You can call me either Ann or Ana."

Everyone introduces themselves. They group soon leaves for headquarters. Ana keeps in her excitement or at least tries to. A huge smile is on her face. She is with her green eyed hebi and she is going to Grimmauld Place. This is a dream come true for her.

They make it to the kitchen without any incidents. Well Tonks trips and makes Mrs. Black go off again. Ana starts snickering at how everyone is. Sirius appears and starts yelling at the portrait.

When everyone makes it to the kitchen and settled. The people gathered in the kitchen just stare at Ana, unsure with how to interact with her.

"Hey, people of the order. I'm Anastasia but you can call me Ana." She decides to say.

Harry and Ana hadn't moved to sit yet and were holding hands. Mrs. Weasley came up and welcomed the girl. "Hello Ana, was your trip to England any good?" She has a big smile on her face.

"Thank you for asking Mrs. Weasley. It was a nice trip." And so the pleasantries went around. Ana asks about the room she will be staying in. I get shown to Ginny and Hermione's room.

Harry and Ron follow the three girls to the room. Ana puts her things down but doesn't take anything out yet. Once everyone is settled Ana grabs Harry in a hug again and says "Hebi I am so glad that I'm finally here."

A huge smile appears on his face and he says "I'm happy you are finally here."

"How far have you gotten?"

"I just finished Christmas and the attack in the fifth book."

Ana's eyes get big and watery. "Oh Hebi, I know that was really sad. It was probably even sadder for you." Harry nods his head. Ana hugs Harry and cuddles into him. Harry at first unsure what to do but he hugs her back and leans against the pillows.

"It's ok Kitten because it won't happen. It's only in the book." Ana not letting go looks at Harry and nods "yeah it won't happen."

"So mate" Ron says breaking the silence that fell. "I thought you two were just friends?"

Harry looks embarrassed and unsure. A hand goes to the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "It just sorta happened. We saw each other and then…"

He stops unsure on how to continue. Ana looking embarrassed but amused too says "we kissed but we haven't had an opportunity to talk about it yet."

Harry gathering his Gryffindor courage asks "Kitten want to go out and once we can go to Hogsmeade?" The smile he receives from Ana shows that she is happy with the question. She says "I would love to Hebi."

Ginny looks saddened a little by this. Hermione asks "you two really like using the nicknames huh?"

The two shrug and Harry says "it's instinct really."

Ron asks "why do you call Harry a snake Ana?"

"Harry has snake qualities. Not as much as a Slytherin but enough and he is a Parselmouth so…" Ana answers.

"What made you decide to come to Hogwarts now?" Hermione asks.

Ana says "I had the opportunity and took it. It was a plus that I became friends with my Hebi though."

Ginny asks "what house do you think you will be in?"

Ana smirks and says "since I'm not sorted yet I decided to call myself a Slythindor. I'll still call myself that but I see myself going in Gryffindor."

Ron asks "Slythindor? What is that?"

Hermione rolls her eyes and says "that is Slytherin and Gryffindor combined Ron."

"So you're a slimy snake?" Ron asks slightly disgusted.

"Ron don't call my Kitten a slimy snake! She might be a snake but she isn't anything like Malfoy or Voldeshorts. She has too big of a heart for those she cares for." Harry says.

Ron backs down and stops looking so disgusted.

"Thanks Hebi for that." Ana says. She looks at the other three and says "I say that I have the mind of a snake with the heart of a lion. I care too much and would do almost anything for those I care for, Harry included."

She gets up and opens her trunk, just making sure everything is there. The other teens stop talking when they hear Ana say "where did I put the necklace? I could have sworn that it was on top." A few seconds pass before they hear her make a noise of success.

"What you got there Ana?" Ginny asks.

Ana looks up while holding a necklace in her hands. "When I was in Diagon, I found these two necklaces that were connected. I'm wearing one of them." She pulls a necklace to show them, it's a crescent moon. "The other is for Harry." She gives him a necklace that has a sun on it. "If one of us holds it and sends some magic into it, the other with turn blue. It means that the other is thinking of you or wants to meet up or something like that. It turns purple if there is a potion in the food or drinks. And finally it changes red if the other is in danger."

Harry puts the necklace on and Ron says "well I know that Ana's will be red a lot given with how much Harry gets in trouble."

The night goes by without anything else really happening. Harry and Ana don't leave the other's side until it's time to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 8**

The next day brought Ana being woken up earlier than she was used to. Ana is the type of teenager that likes to sleep until noon or later. Since Mrs. Weasley is having the teens clean the house, she is having them wake up early. Or at least in Ana's opinion.

Ana got ready and was ignoring anyone else. She wasn't much of a morning person. At all. She got ready and while going through her trunk she noticed something. She had packed her iphone (I know that isn't right with the HP time period but I don't care, she needs some music and ipod is what I know the best). She also packed her DVDs and a DVD player. She wasn't expecting them to work but she saw that her phone was lighting up and working.

She grabbed it and noticed that the battery bar was missing. She also got a text. It said: _Anastasia for helping Harry I decided to grant you the ability to use your favored devices._ It wasn't signed nor had a name but Ana knew who it was from. She started playing some music.

Ginny, who was still in the room, jumped when music started randomly playing. Ana smirked when she saw that.

"Where is that coming from?" Ginny asks.

"My teacher gave me a going away present it seems. She made it possible for a muggle invention to work around magic."

"What can it do?"

"A number of things really, for communication, music, and getting information."

Ginny looked interested in it. "Is that all it can do?"

Ana shakes her head "no it can do more but that takes more explaining and I just woke up."

Ginny looks slightly disappointed but lets it rest. The two finish getting dressed and head downstairs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley are already down there. Ana goes straight for Harry though and gives him a good morning kiss. She then grabs some food.

Everyone else looks on at the interaction in interest. Ana takes some time before she really listens to the conversation around her. Harry had been playing with some of her hair while she was trying to wake up some more.

It's during a lull in the conversation when Ana first talks to the other people. "Remus, I have a question for you." The werewolf looks a little scared when he says that she can ask it. Ana looks over to Harry who catches on to what she wants to know. "I heard you're a chocaholic, and I was wondering if you would like to try my Chocolate Coma Brownies? I already promised a batch for my hebi but I wondering if I should make some before we leave."

Remus and Sirius look intrigued by the question. Remus also looks stunned by it obviously expecting something different. "Sure I would love to try some."

Ana gets a big smile on her face when he says that. "Good. I feel I should tell you though that my brownies are so chocolaty that one piece is too much for some."

Remus gets a dreamy look in his eyes. Sirius decides to join in and says "well looks like Harry has some competition because if they are that good then Moony might steal her away."

The table then joins in one picking on Harry and Remus. It almost died down but then the twins come downstairs so it picked back up again when they figured out what was going on.

Mrs. Weasley soon gets everyone out of the kitchen and into a room to clean up. Ana sticks close to Harry, which gets some teasing from the twins. Ana just sticks her tongue out at them.

When everyone is busy Ana starts whispering to her boyfriend. "Have you come across an old locket with an S on it that wouldn't open yet?" Harry gets a weird look on his face and says "yeah we did about two days ago."

Ana's eyes get a strange glint to them. "Looks like I will be talking to Kreacher tonight." The conversation ends at that and they get on with cleaning.

It takes ten minutes before Ana gets her phone out and plays some music on shuffle. She has never seen so many people jump at one time. She starts laughing so hard. When people start realize there is no threat they find Ana on the floor with watery eyes from laughing so much.

She finally calms down and sees everyone looking at her worried, except for her hebi who is looking at her amused. She gets up and starts to say "sorry, I'm sorry it's just that you all jumped at the exact same time." She starts giggling again.

She pulls out her phone and shows everyone it. "This is what was making the music. My teacher decided to reward me by letting some of my favorite muggle devices to work around magic."

Everyone relaxes at that and listen to the music playing. It was an upbeat song that Sirius instantly took a liking to. Everyone got back to work when Mrs. Weasley gave them the stink eyes. The music made the cleaning go by faster.

Once lunch rolled around Mrs. Weasley had ushered us to the kitchen. Ana begged Mrs. Weasley to let her make her brownies and be a bit late to cleaning if need be. After a good bit of begging Mrs. Weasley relented.

Ana smiled and said thank you before looking through the cabinets for ingredients. "Oh everyone is lucky I memorized how to make everything from scratch."

Ana works on her brownies while listening to everyone's talking. Some people asked her questions and others had their own conversations. The twins at one point came forward and asked her about some pranks. Sirius sneaked up and got a taste of the brownies.

Dumbledore came throw the floo when she was putting the ingredient in the pan. He looked just as grandfatherly as described. At last minute she decided to call him Gandalf and wonder who will react. He says hello to everyone before his eyes zero in on Ana. He smiles at her and she smiles back. Her eyes flicker to Harry then back to the old wizard.

"Ah, hello Miss Greyson." He said to Ana.

Ana smiles and says "hello Mr. Gandalf"

Everyone blinked. Mrs. Weasley looked scandalized and opened her mouth just to close it again. All the other purebloods looked confused. Hermione looked as if she just realized the similarities. Harry just had a smirk on his face looking amused. Remus actually got it and looked very much amused. Dumbledore just smiled wider at my comment.

"Mm I dare say I have heard that comment before. A couple of first years have called me that before." He said.

Mrs. Weasley looked calmed now that Dumbledore doesn't look insulted.

Ana just smiled and asked "did they ever explain who he is?"

"Yes they did. Now it is nice to meet Harry's love interest."

Harry's face got red and everyone else was confused on how Dumbledore found out. Ana got even more amused and said "well I hope I'm hebi's love interest. If not I would be very sad and wouldn't know what to do."

Harry once he got his blush under control added "kitten we both know exactly what you would do and exactly where you would go."

Ana now is the one that got a blush on her face. She stutters out "now be quiet." Harry starts snickering so Ana glares at him and says "you are not to say anything hebi or else you will regret it." Harry shuts up but that doesn't stop other people from asking.

The twins and Sirius are leading the inquisition. That doesn't help the blush and Harry out right laughs this time. "So tell us" one twin starts. "What you would do."

Ana refuses and shakes her head. She decides to ignore them and continues baking. Sirius says next "now come on Ana don't be like this."

Ana thinks it over and then smirks. She turns and looks straight to Harry. "Hebi you always knew that I wanted to know something. And you just gave me the perfect chance to find out."

Harry freezes because he knows exactly what she is talking about. He starts to shake his head. His eyes get wide as Ana starts walking towards the dog animagus. Harry starts to shake his head more vigorously. Everyone is looking confused. Sirius more so because Ana is making her way over to him.

Ana thinks if she should go through with her idea or if she should just chicken out a bit. She takes a deep breath and decides to go through with it anyway. She moves forward and kisses Sirius. There is absolute silence in the kitchen. Ana doesn't kiss Sirius for long, just for about five seconds.

Everyone is shocked about this. Harry just looks at Ana with a sad but resigned expression. Ana goes back to finishing her brownies. It takes a good few minutes before someone reacts.

Surprisingly enough it was Remus who reacted first. Sirius hadn't moved yet. Remus sort of smirked and snorted. Harry moved next and just shook his head, he should have known something like that would have happened. When the twins moved they were curious on why they weren't picked. Ana responded with "well for one thing, Sirius is first pick behind hebi and he was closer to me. But I would go after y'all two because you two are closer to my age." Their jaws dropped but then they grin.

The other girls and Ron were just slightly scandalized and unsure on how to react. Dumbledore chuckled and said his goodbyes.

It took the smell of the brownies being baked for Sirius to come out of shock. He looks between everyone and back to Ana. He asks Moony "did she really just?" and he points to his lips. Moony just nods.

"B-but why?" Sirius looks around really lost. He looks from Moony to Harry then to Ana, and then he goes through the three again.

"Sorry Sirius, I shouldn't have said what I did. If I didn't then she wouldn't have done that." Harry says looking apologetic.

Sirius looks to Ana who was looking at the crowd in the kitchen. "Don't worry Padfoot. I just was curious and I do have, well used to really, have a big crush on you. You are safe now that I have hebi though. I get quite possessive of those I chose as mine."

Sirius nods his head in understanding and goes to talk to Moony when Hermione explodes. She jumps out of her chair knocking it over. She starts saying "how can no one say anything about what just happened. Harry you are obviously falling for this….this girl and you have nothing to say about her kissing your godfather." Harry opens his mouth just to close it when Hermione continues "And you Sirius do you really have nothing else to say to the explanation, if you can even call it that. Shouldn't you I don't know say don't ever do that again." She looks at their faces and doesn't find what she is looking for so she storms out of the room.

A minutes passes by and one of the twins say "someone is jealous."

Ana rolls her eyes and says "that's stupid. People should realize that there is a good chance that Sirius and Remus are to…" She didn't get to finish because Harry had jumped from his chair and covered her mouth with his hand. Everyone looks disappointed in that except for Remus who looks slightly embarrassed.

Ana moves Harry's hand and says "I promise not to say anything of that again unless I have proof." Harry glares at her so she rolls her eyes and adds "and when I have permission to tell others. Why not suck all the fun out of it Harry."

He pecks her lips and says "we must stay out of other people's personal matters."

"Yes I know but you know and can't you just see it?" Ana asks pleading at him.

Harry sighs and says "yes once you mentioned it and with being around them it is obvious. I'm surprised that no one else has really said anything." He watches amused as his girlfriend celebrates when two redheads come over to his and drag him to a corner

Ana is too busy celebrating off and checking the brownies so she misses this. They try to get him to say what they were talking about but all they get it that if they really want to know talk to Moony and Padfoot. They end the conversation still really confused.

"Moony the brownies are done and you get first pick." Ana announces.

He basically runs over to get the brownies. He tries to get more than one piece but Ana doesn't let him. Everyone is watching Remus take a bite of the brownie. When he does his eyes close and he gives out a groan of pleasure. That does it for everyone else they rush to get a piece. They seem to all take a bite at once and there is a collective groan of pleasure from all those eating the brownie. The pan empties in five minutes with Moony looking for seconds. Ana promises some other treats for another day.

After that lunch/break everyone continues their day of cleaning with a more relaxed aura around them.


End file.
